powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosei Sentai Dairanger
Gosei Sentai Dairanger, 五星戦隊ダイレンジャー, Gosei Sentai Dairenjā, translated into English as Five-Star Squadron Dairanger, ("Dai" can be translated as "generation" or "great", but no official kanji or translation were given, and the series treated it as a meaningless proper noun.) is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. It was the seventeenth programme in the long-running Super Sentai franchise of tokusatsu programmes produced by Toei, following Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It was originally broadcast from February 11, 1993 to February 19, 1994. Certain action footage from this series was used in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, however, this mostly consisted of the scenes featuring the Dairanger mecha, which were used as Zords (in this case, the Thunderzords) in Power Rangers; the hand-to-hand fight scenes were limited to Zyuranger footage and material filmed for specifically for the American show. The only footage showing any of the Dairangers in the English adaptation was limited to the KibaRanger footage being used for footage involving the White Ranger in battle. Plot Over 8,000 years ago, the Daos civilization flourished in Southern China. The Daos Empire consisted in three tribes: Dai, Shura (ancestors of today's humanity) and Gorma who lived harmonously. However, one day the Gorma Tribe tried to take over the Empire. Thus began the war between the Gorma and the Dai Tribe. The battle continued for 5,000 years, led by the Gorma Triumvirate. The Mythical Chi Beasts appeared to oppose the Gorma, whose magical powers had increased to the point where they could turn themselves into monsters. Five Dai warriors' chi powers had increased to the point where they could control the Mythical Chi Beasts. The war ends with the disappearance of both the Dai and Gorma Tribes. In 1993, the Gorma Tribe, one of the Daos' two missing branches, revived to take over the world. To counter them, Master Kaku assembled a team of five youths with high levels of chi. They became the Dairangers of present time. Characters Dairangers "Shining in the heavens are Five Stars! Gosei Sentai Dairanger!" * Ryou Tenkasei / RyuuRanger "RyuuRanger! Heavenly Fire Star~Ryou!" * Daigo Tengensei / ShishiRanger "ShishiRanger! Heavenly Phantom Star~Daigo!" * Shouji Tenjusei / TenmaRanger "TenmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star~Shouji!" * Kazu Tenjisei / KirinRanger "KirinRanger! Heavenly Time Star~Kazu!" * Lin Tenpusei / HououRanger "HououRanger! Heavenly Wind Star~Lin!" * Kou Hoshinsei / KibaRanger (17-50) "KibaRanger! Howling New Star~Kou!" Allies *Master Kaku/Chief Officer Jiaxu (1-48) **First Lieutenant Zilong (45-46) *Iron Face Zhang Liao (7-8) *Kujaku (9-41) *Grandmaster Yufang *Shoukyou *The Three Gorma Stooges (15-40) **Company President Gravestone **Teacher Telephone **Boss Kamikaze *Kou & Akomaru's Mother *Demon-Fist Master Jin (26-39) *Media Magician (33) *Gara (41, 49) The Gorma Tribe *Gorma Emperor XV (20-49) *General Tenpou (17-48) *Archbishop Saw (7-8) *Gorma/Combined Four Deva Kings (20-31) **Touhouten **Hoppouten **Saihouten **Nanpouten *Akomaru (17-22, 31-44) **Three Ladies (17-22) ***Lady Earring (17-18) ***Lady Necklace (17-20) ***Lady Ring (17-22) **Ikazuchi (42-44) *Gorma Triumvirate **Lieutenant Colonel Shadom / Gorma Emperor XVI **Lieutenant Colonel Gara (1-49) ***Wraith Gara **Major Zydos (1-48) *Cotpotros Gorma Minions Zydos' Servants *Sergeant Cannon (35) *Garouki (39) Gara's Servants *Master Mirror (9) *Baron Sakura (10) *Father Magnet (11) *Heatwave Hood (23) *General Cactus (34) *Count Kaleidoscope (36) Others *Great King Ojaru (Movie) **Baron String (1-2, Movie) ***New Gorma Monster (50) **Purse Priest (2, Movie) **Key Jester (3-4, Movie) **Lipstick Songstress (5-6, Movie) **Duke of Trumps (Movie) *Tofu Hermit (12) *Kabuki Novice (13-14) *Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) *Copy Empress (25) **Copy Dairanger (25) **Copy Mythical Chi Warrior Ryuuseioh (25) *Pao Taoist (26-27) *Fast-Talking Player (29-30) *Bird Cage Vagabond (32) *Great Famous Pachinko Player (37-38) Arsenal *Aura Changers *Kiba Changer *Dai Busters **Star Swords **Star Cutters *Dairen Rods *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Chi-Power Bomber *Dairinkens *Super Chi-Power Bomber Kiber Machines *Red Kiber 1 *Green Kiber 2 *Blue Kiber 3 *Yellow Kiber 4 *Pink Kiber 5 Mythical Chi Beasts *Heavy Armor Chi Palace **Dairen'oh ***Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Ryuuseioh ***Heavenly Chi Palace ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin ****Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou **Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Won Tiger ***Kibadaioh **Kameo/Super Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Daimugen "Super Mythical Chi Beast, Daimugen!" *Daijinryuu Episodes #Iiiit's Heavenform!!! #Iiiit's Chi-Power!!! #Your Souls, Please! #We're Naive!! #The Jewels Have Coome #Wind, Cut Through! #Traitooor! #Daaaad!! #Doon't Be Vain #Ah, the Vengeful Goddess #Gauss with a Magnet! #Druunk on Tofu #The Ka-Kabuki Novice #Well, a Wedding #The Three Stooges' Soccer #Rumbling Child Stones #He's Here, a New Warrior #The (Secret) Byakko-chan #The Heart-Throbbing Pretty Girl #First Public Opening of the Gorma Palace #The Birth of a Mythical Chi Beast #The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!! #True Love at Full Speed #The Three Stooges' Super Baseball! #The Grouped Opposite Squadron #A Bad, Bad, Bad Guy #It It Iit's the Final Punch #General Entrance!! #The (Secret) Inside Story of a Mother and Child's Tears #The Deadly, Fast-Talking Workaholic #Again, a New Hero Came Forth #The Ogre's Golden Kick #An Idol's First Experience #A Prickly Maiden Hunt #New Secret Art, the Dance of Spiders #A 6,000-Year Grudge... #You Have To Have It!! A Huuge Guy #Huh!! A Ceasefire!? #The Demon Fist Falls in the Setting Sun #Farewell! Three Stooges #Kujaku's Great Ascension #A Straight Line To Mommy #The Ultra-White Prohibited Past #Impression!! You Cry Too #Disbanding for Real!! #The Heroes are Perfectly Naked #Woow~ The Truth #Magnificent!! Master Dies #Iiit's the Final Decisive Battle #Let's Goooo! Specials *Gosei Sentai Dairanger the Movie (takes place between episodes 8 and 9) Category: Sentai Season